IF
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Sakura Haruno menyukai Uchiha Sasuke pada pandangan pertama dan akhirnya pacaran.Tapi, selama itu Sakura merasa Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Apakah cintanya itu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja? / "Jika ini hanya cinta, aku tidak bisa mengerti."/ Baca dulu, sudah itu di-repiuuu!


"Hiiie…Gawat! Aku sudah terlambat. Entah apa ucapan Kakashi-sensei nanti. Bisa-bisa aku dijemur di lapangan sampai bel pulang. Menyebalkan!" rutuk Sakura sambil berlari menuju sekolahnya. Ia bahkan sampai menabrak beberapa orang yang lewat. Namun Sakura tetap menjaga kesopanan dengan meminta maaf.

Disamping berlari-lari menuju sekolahnya, ia juga sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya karena sedang mencari buku sejarahnya. Kebetulan hari ini akan ada ujian sejarah. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat ini. Poor Sakura.

"Ini dia." Sakura tersenyum senang begitu menemukan buku sejarahnya. Sakura menatap ke depan dan saat itu juga ada seseorang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Kyaaa." BRUK! Sakura jatuh terduduk. Selain dirinya, lollipop yang ada di mulutnya pun terlempar keluar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap orang yang barusan ditabraknya. "Kamu? Uchiha-san?"

Orang yang ditabrak Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian menarik lengan Sakura, membantunya berdiri.

"Kamu Sasuke-kun, ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Ya." Kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Orangnya begitu, ya. Pantas Ino-chan bilang Sasuke-kun itu dingin. Tapi, dia sungguh baik mau membantuku berdiri."

Sakura menatap lollipopnya yang tergeletak di tanah. "Kasihan sekali kamu…" ucap Sakura.

Cukup, Sakura. Sudah cukup kau mengasihani lollipopmu. Ini sudah jam berapa, hayo?

"Tidak! Ya, ampun! Aku terlambat!" Sakura segera tancap gas.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**IF © author**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan bisa jadi berbeda dengan pikiran readers XD**

**Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini. Sebelumnya, saya ingin menyampaikan. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul "If It's Only Love, I Won't Understad" karya KONNO Risa.**

**-xXx-**

**-Summary:**

**Sakura Haruno menyukai Uchiha Sasuke pada pandangan pertama dan akhirnya , selama itu Sakura merasa Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Apakah cintanya itu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja? / "Jika ini hanya cinta, aku tidak bisa mengerti."/ Baca dulu, sudah itu di-repiuuu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitu, Ino-chan. Sejak hari itu aku menyukainya..." Sakura mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. Ia kembali mengemut lollipopnya.

"Hm? Kau sungguh menyukainya?"

"Iya! Sasuke-kun itu baik banget, ya. Pernah sewaktu di jalan menuju sekolah aku tidak sengaja menabraknya. Kemudian aku terjatuh. Tapi dia menolongku, lho..."

"Tapi Sasuke itu raja dingin. Dia bicara paling kalau penting. Jarang senyum, gak banyak bergaul dengan anak cewek. Pokoknya dia misterius. Aku tidak yakin dia berhati baik."

Sakura menggebrak mejanya. "Dia baik, kok. Sumpah! Tiga hari yang lalu aku melihatnya menolong orang tua menyeberangi jalan."

"Ya, ya, ya."

"M-makanya waktu itu aku menembaknya..." Sakura menutup wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

-FLASHBACK ON-

"Sasuke-kun, aku Sakura Haruno sungguh menyukaimu!" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sungguh malu. Apa tanggapan Sasuke kira-kira, ya? Sakura sungguh tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Jadianlah denganku!" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Hening sebentar. Sakura masih bertahan pada posisinya. 'Apa yang akan ia katakan?'

"Hn?" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Ia masih agak heran dengan pernyataan mendadak Sakura.

"Kumohon..." ucap Sakura yang masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Boleh." Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

"Eh?"

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"Waaah, aku masih bisa mengingat hal itu..." ucap Sakura senang.

"Asyik, ya. Berarti nanti kamu pulang bareng Sasuke. Pasti seru. Semangat, Sakura!" ucap Ino.

"Ya. Terima kasih!"

"_...Seperti apa saat bersama Sasuke nanti? Pasti aku akan bahagia..."_

Sepulang sekolah...

SIIIIING! Sunyi. Hening. Tak ada tanda kehidupan. Kering kerontang. Itulah keadaan yang dialami Sakura saat ia pulang bersama Sasuke kali ini. Sakura beberapa kali menoleh untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

'Kereeen. Kenapa orang sekeren ini sangat dingin? Apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini? Aku sulit mengerti dirinya.'

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Ada apa?"

JIIT! Sakura mengambil jarak dua meter dari Sasuke. "Gak ada apa-apa, kok. Hehehe..." ucapnya salah tingkah.

Kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sakura menatap sekeliling untuk menghilangkan bosan. "Wah, coba lihat. Pasangan di sana romantis sekali, ya? Aku sering menemui adegan-adegan seperti itu di novel atau komik." Sakura menunjuk pasangan muda yang sedang makan suap-suapan di sudut restoran.

"Oh..." Sasuke manganggapi seadanya.

Senyum Sakura luntur begitu mendengar tanggapan Sasuke. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ahahahaha. Gak asyik juga, kok. Hehe..."

"O, ya, besok kita kencan, yuk, Sasuke-kun!" ajak Sakura.

"Hn? Boleh..."

"Sungguh? Apa tidak keberatan?" ucap Sakura gugup.

"Tidak."

'Ternyata bagus juga. Hihihi...' batin Sakura.

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang gadis dari belakang.

"Eh?" Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

Sang gadis menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Hai, Sasuke. Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Ada apa, Sara?" jawab Sasuke ramah.

'Eh? Dia siapa?' batin Sakura. Dari penglihatan Sakura, sepertinya gadis ini punya hubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Kebetulan lewat. Ehm, siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanya Sara begitu menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum saat ditatap Sara.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah."

"Kalian kencan, ya?" tanya Sara lagi.

"Sudahlah. Kau pergi saja. Bukan urusan anak kecil kayak kamu." Sasuke tertawa geli sambil mengacak rambut Sara.

"Kau ini. Aku bukan anak kecil tahu. Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Ja!" Sara berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Ja!" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Dia sahabatku. Namanya Sara..." ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi.

'Sasuke baik sekali pada Sara. Terlihat bukan seperti sahabat, melainkan pasangan kekasih.' Sakura membatin.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah. Besok kami akan kencan untuk pertama kalinya." Sakura menceritakan semua pengalamannya tadi saat pulang bareng Sasuke kepada Ino melalui telepon. Tetapi ia tidak menceritakan mengenai Sara.

"Asyik, tuh. Tadi kalian pulang sambil gandengan tangan, ya?"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. "Nggak."

"Payah. Sasuke suka sama kamu, gak, sih? Hal itu sudah jadi prioritas utama saat pacaran..."

Sakura membuyarkan senyumnya. "Oh, begitu. Besok akan kucoba, deh..."

Ino tersenyum. "Ganbare, Sakura!"

"Ya. Terima kasih, Ino. Kututup dulu, ya. Nanti kuberi kabar lagi..."

"Hm. Sampai jumpa!"

'Sasuke-kun tidak pernah bilang menyukaiku. Waktu itu dia langsung terima saja. Apa Sasuke-kun menerimanya dengan berat hati?'

**000ooo000**

Sakura melangkah menuju lokernya. Koridor sekolah masih sepi. "Huh, tumben masih sepi."

Begitu selesai meletakkan bukunya di loker, tiba-tiba muncul tiga orang cewek menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau!" teriak cewek berambut merah, yang setahu Sakura namanya Karin.

Bruk! Tiba-tiba Karin mendorong tubuh Sakura hngga menabrak loker.

"Kyaa!" Sakura meringis kesakitan dibuatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun, 'kan?!" bentak Karin sambil mencengkeram kerah seragam Sakura. Teriakan Karin itu menyebabkan suasana di tempat itu menjadi ramai seketika.

"I-iya. Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Sakura takut.

"Harusnya kau tahu! Cewek biasa kayak kamu itu tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan Sasuke-kun."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun menerimaku dengan baik, kok." Sakura membela diri.

"Kau pikir Sasuke-kun menerimamu karena apa?! Ia menerimamu karena kasihan padamu, bukan karena ia menyukaimu. Camkan itu!" bentak Karin.

Seketika semua orang yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu berbisik-bisik.

'Iya, ya. Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun yang dingin itu mau menerima Sakura yang sederhana?'

'Meski boros bicara, Sasuke-kun pasti punya selera yang lebih berkualitas.'

'Iya! Si Sakura saja yang merasa kepedean disukai oleh Sasuke-kun.'

'Hihihi. Iya. Gak tahu malu, sih...'

Begitulah beberapa percakapan yang mampu Sakura dengar, Tiba-tiba Ino muncul. Ia melepaskan cengkeraman Karin pada kerah seragam Sakura.

"Kau keterlaluan, Karin!" teriak Ino.

"Oh, Yamanaka-san. Mau apa? Membela yang salah?" sindir Karin.

"Sakura berhak jatuh cinta. Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap begini padanya."

"Aku hanya ingin mempertegas padanya..." Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino ke Sakura.

"Kau bukan gadis istimewa. Aku tidak melarangmu jatuh cinta, hanya saja, jatuh cintalah pada pria lain. Jangan Sasuke-kun! Sebaiknya kau buang rasa cintamu padanya." Karin kemudian menatap Ino.

"Dan nona Yamanaka, jangan sekali-sekali kau mencoba ikut campur!" Kemudian Karin melenggang pergi dari tempat itu. Seketika, suasana yang tadinya ramai, kembali menjadi sepi. Hanya menyisakan Sakura dan Ino.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya..." ucap Ino.

Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa Sasuke-kun menyukaiku! Dukung aku, Ino-chan!" seru Sakura.

"Ganbatte, Sakura." Ino berucap tidak semangat. Sakura tersenyum senang, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku juga berpendapat sama, Sakura. Mungkin Sasuke-kun tidak menyukaimu..." ucap Ino lambat.

"_...Jika kutahu bahwa sebenarnya akan begini jadinya..."_

**000ooo000**

"Teme! Aku dapat informasi baru dari bawah tadi." Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah membaca.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Pacarmu. Sakura tadi diolok-olokkan oleh Karin. Karin protes mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sakura."

"Oh..." Sasuke menjawab seadanya. Ia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Iya, begitulah. Aku juga sependapat dengan Karin. Sakura bukanlah gadis istimewa yang cocok denganmu. Dia hanya memohon agar kau menjadi kekasihnya. Kasihan kau, teme. Kau pasti menerimanya dengan berat hati."

Krak! Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Eh, eh? Kau tidak mau dengar beritanya?!" cegah Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

**000ooo000**

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke dan Sakura bermaksud menjalankan kencan pertama mereka. Sakura begitu semangat saat ini. Ia hanya ingin membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Sakura berharap kencannya kali ini mampu membuat hati Sasuke luluh padanya. Tak lupa ia membawa beberapa lollipop kesukaannya juga. Hehehe...

"Eh, bonekanya lucu-lucu, ya, Sasuke-kun?" seru Sakura sambil memilih beberapa boneka.

"Hn."

"Wah, coba lihat! Yang babi ini lucu. Kau juga berpikir sama, 'kan?!" ucap Sakura lagi. Ia memeluk boneka babi itu.

"Ya."

Sasuke menatap tingkah Sakura yang begitu semangat hari ini. Ia tidak menemukan perasaan sedih di wajah Sakura. Sedih karena habis dibentak kemarin.

"O, ya. Kudengar kau diolok-olokkan oleh Karin mengenai hubunganku denganmu, ya?" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura meletakkan boneka yang tadi dipeluknya. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum senang. "Itu tidak benar. Berita kemarin itu bohongan, kok."

Sasuke membulatkan mata. 'Dia berbicara seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal kemarin ia dibentak, tapi ia masih tetap tertawa seperti ini.'

**000ooo000**

Sudah tiga jam lamanya mereka berkencan. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang di sebuah cafe.

"Maaf, ya. Sepertinya kencannya agak membosankan..." ucap Sakura lemas. Ia menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak juga."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Yang benar?"

"Tadi seru sewaktu ke taman bermain. Aku paling suka waktu naik bianglala. Waktu itu kau berteriak setengah mati. Nyaris membuat telingaku tuli. Kau juga tadi terjatuh sewaktu berjalan karena menginjak kulit pisang. Makanya, kalau jalan kau harus memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Untung saja kau tidak terluka." Sasuke menopang dagunya di tangannya. Ia seolah sedang memikirkan kembali peristiwa bersama Sakura. Sesekali ia terkikik geli.

'Ehhh? S-Sasuke-kun, dia bicara tiga kalimat lebih. Seperti mimpi.' Sakura membatin. Kemudian tersenyum kikuk. "Huuhh, aku memang ceroboh, ya..." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura. Blush! Sakura merasa panas pada kedua pipinya.

**000ooo000**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sepanjang jalan, ia melihat beberapa pasangan mesra. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat ucapan Ino kemarin.

'_Tadi kalian gandengan tangan, ya?'_

'_Payah. Sasuke suka sama kamu, gak, sih? Hal itu sudah jadi prioritas utama saat pacaran...'_

'Aku ingat bahwa sepanjang perjalanan tadi kita tidak pernah gandengan tangan.' Ucap Sakura lesu. Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Tangannya menjulur hendak menggapai tangan Sasuke dari belakang. Namun entah mengapa Sakura merasa tangan Sasuke itu terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Seperti halnya hati Sasuke yang terlalu jauh untuk dimilikinya.

"Haiii! Sasuke, kita ketemu lagi!" ucap seorang gadis di hadapan Sasuke.

"Eh..." Sakura menatap gadis itu. Dia 'kan Sara.

"Oh, Sara. Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke ramah.

"Aku sedang mau beli buku. Kebetulan lewat sini. Kita selalu bertemu, ya..." Sara menatap Sakura. "Wah, ada Sakura juga. Eh, kalian sedang kencan, ya?! Ayolah, jangan bohong!"

"Ehm, anu, kami sedang..."

Sakura menatap Sasuke. 'Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?' batin Sakura sedih. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Sasuke sulit berbicara. Apakah Sasuke menganggap waktu tiga jam bersama Sakura itu bukan kencan?

"A-ano, kami tidak sedang kencan. Kebetulan tadi aku minta tolong pada Sasuke-kun untuk menemaniku beli pensil sebentar. Ya, 'kan, Sasuke-kun? Hehe..." Sakura merasa ini jawaban yang baik. Ia tersenyum. Sasuke menatap Sakura, sedangkan Sakura balas menatap Sasuke. Setidaknya kali ini Sakura mampu memperbaiki suasana. Sakura sedang menyelamatkan Sasuke, lho, ya.

"Ya." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Huhh, kupikir kencan. Eh, Sasuke, Sakura. Kau mau ikut denganku, tidak? Kita akan ke kedai es krim." Tawar Sara ramah.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali. "Ahaha, tidak hari ini, deh. Kalian bersenang-senang saja dulu. Aku harus pulang."

"Hah? Kenapa? Lebih seru bertiga, 'kan?!" tanya Sara.

"Aku masih ada tugas rumah. Besok juga ulangan. Hehe, sampai jumpa!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan kedua orang itu. 'Entah mengapa, aku merasa yang pantas kencan adalah mereka.'

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bengong menatap kepergian Sakura. 'Bukannya gadis itu bilang dia sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, makanya dia pergi bersamaku. Dasar aneh...' batin Sasuke heran.

"…_Terkadang aku merasa ini memang tidak sesuai pikiranku…"_

**000ooo000**

Sakura POV

Ya, aku sudah menyimpulkan. Sasuke menerimaku pasti karena kasihan. Hanya itu. Harusnya aku menyadarinya. Aku terlalu memaksakannya.

Apa yang dikatakan Karin sebenarnya benar. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Sasuke terlalu baik. Hiks, sebenarnya dia suka sama Sara, bukan aku. Aku terlalu bodoh. Aku sudah merepotkan Sasuke-kun. Bodoh. Bodoh. Tapi, aku merasa tidak bisa menjauh dari Sasuke-kun, aku ini egois. Tidak, tidak! Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, dan kebahagiaannya itulah bukti bahwa aku mencintainya...

End of Sakura POV

**000ooo000**

Seperti biasa, di pagi seperti ini Sakura meletakkan beberapa bukunya dan mengambil lollipop di loker. Begitu menutup pintu lokernya, ia dikejutkan dengan Karin yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Eh, Karin..."

Brak! Karin memukul pintu loker Sakura. "Apa masih sanggup kau berjuang mempertahankan Sasuke-kun?" ucap Karin sinis.

Sakura menundukkan kepala. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu..."

"Sakura, eh-sialan kau, Karin! Kenapa masih mengganggu Sakura!?" ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau lagi. Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur!" bentak Karin. Kembali lagi suasana di sana harus ramai di pagi hari.

"Cepat kau minta putus ke Sasuke-kun!" pinta Karin.

Tiba-tiba Ino terdiam. Ia menatap Sakura. "Sakura…"  
Sakura menatap Ino. "Semua orang berpendapat begitu. Ino-chan, apa kau juga berpendapat sama? Apa Sasuke-kun menerimaku hanya karena kasihan padaku? Apa ia tidak pernah tertarik padaku?" ucap Sakura sambil mengguncang bahu Ino.

"Maaf, Sakura. Sebenarnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Sejak mendengar berita kau pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun, aku langsung bisa menyimpulkannya. Tapi aku takut jika aku berterus terang kau pasti akan kecewa. Makanya aku selalu menyemangatimu karena tidak ingin melihatmu kecewa..." ucap Ino sedih.

Seketika air mata Sakura mengalir. "Ino-chan!" Grep! Sakura memeluk Ino.

"Aku tidak percaya kau ternyata membohongiku. Karena Sasuke-kun yang tidak menyukaiku kau jadi seperti ini." Sakura menangis di pelukan Ino.

'Tuh, 'kan akhirnya sadar juga. Harusnya Sakura tahu sejak awal!' ucap salah seorang siswi.

'Terlalu kepedean, sih!' celetuk seorang lagi.

"Ada apa ini?!" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hei, cepat! Katakan padanya!" pinta Karin sambil mendorong Sakura.

"Karin, jangan keterlaluan begitu!" bentak Ino.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mencegah Ino bertindak. "Hehehe, Karin benar!"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku akhirnya menyadari semuanya, Sasuke-kun. Dari perasaanku selama ini dan juga dari pendapat beberapa orang mengenai hubungan kita. Maaf, waktu itu aku juga berbohong bahwa aku tidak diolokkan. Sebenarnya itu benar, hanya saja aku takut hubungan kita berakhir. Maaf, aku egois! Hiks, maaf! Sungguh minta maaf..."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku juga tahu. Kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku, 'kan? Kau menerimaku hanya karena kasihan padaku. Itulah mengapa kau bisa bersikap ramah di depan Sara, sedangkan aku tidak. Tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu..." Sakura menghapus air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa?" Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memamerkan senyum termanisnya. Tersenyum dengan maksud menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya saat ini. "Selama ini, terima kasih, ya. Aku pasti bisa mencari kekasih yang tampan, kok! Hehehe…" Sakura menundukkan kepala, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tap! Tap! Tap!

'Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya…' batin Sakura.

**000ooo000**

Seminggu kemudian…

Sakura membuka pintu lokernya dengan lesu. Pasalnya, dalam perjalanan menuju lokernya tadi, Sakura sempat berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Namun, Sakura merasa Sasuke hanya cuek padanya. Jangankan menyapa, melihat pun tidak.

'Ternyata benar, selama ini Sasuke tidak menyukaiku. Setiap hari dia cuek seperti itu padaku. Hahhh…' Sakura menghembuskan napas kecewa.

Sakura meletakkan beberapa bukunya. Kemudian ia menghela napas lagi. SREK! Tiba-tiba tangannya menyenggol sebuah kertas sehingga terjatuh.

Sakura menatap kertas itu beberapa detik, kemudian memungutnya. Sakura mulai membuka kertas itu.

"Apa ini? Sepuluh langkah ke kiri?" Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya, heran dengan isi surat itu.

Tanpa menunggu, Sakura segera mengikuti instruksi yang ada pada surat itu.

"…Delapan, Sembilan, Sepuluh! Yap! Eh?! Ini 'kan gudang sapu? Mau apa di sini?"

SREK! "Eh? Lollipop!" seru Sakura senang. Ia sebenarnya agak heran dengan lollipop yang tiba-tiba ada di tempat itu. Di samping lollipop, Sakura juga melihat sebuket bunga mawar. "Hebat! Ini untukku? Dari siapa?" Sakura memungut bunga itu, kemudian menghirup baunya. Ia celingukan mencari sosok yang telah memberinya kejutan pagi hari itu.

"Maaf!" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura.

"Eh? S-Sasuke-kun? Apa kamu yang memberikan semua ini?" Sakura tercengang.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Maaf, selama ini ternyata tindakanku membuatmu sakit hati."

Sakura menunduk, ia menatap sebuket bunga yang ada di pelukannya. Kemudian tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa. Tidak usah minta maaf!"

"Bukan begitu! Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sungguh menyukaimu. Aku tertarik padamu sewaktu kita bertemu saat tabrakan itu…" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Ia hanya bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini memerah.

Sakura terkejut. "Kenapa selama ini kau diam? Kenapa tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya?' ucap Sakura mulai terisak.

"Aku tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaan. Aku juga baru pertama kali pacaran. Maaf dan biarkan aku memulainya lagi, dari awal!" Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih!" Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke.

**000ooo000**

"Aku senang kau memberiku bunga ini. Terima kasih, ya." Sakura menunduk menatap bunga mawar itu. Sesekali ia merapikan kelopak bunganya. "Lollipop ini juga. Kenapa bisa tahu kalau aku suka lollipop?"

"Aku sering memerhatikanmu."

"Hahaha, begitu. Terima kasih!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya. Maju, maju, maju. Ayo, maju, maju! Oke, ini bukan lagu wajib nasional.

Perlahan Sakura menyadari wajah Sasuke yang semakin dekat. Wajahnya memerah, tidak beda jauh dengan Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menggumamkan nama Sasuke perlahan.

CUP! Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. 'Mulai sekarang aku akan banyak bicara di depanmu.'

"…_Jadi, inilah akhir cintaku yang bahagia…"_

**~END~**

**#pundung**

**Ini fic apaan coba? Kok saya lemah di ending cerita, ya? Setiap ending pasti bikin –eneg-, hahhh…**

**Tapi tapi, bolehkah saya minta repiu? *sudah jelek, masih minta repiu***

**Hehe, saya masih butuh saran.**

**REVIEW**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**Oke? -_-**


End file.
